


The Fall Before The Rise

by JeevasManXIII



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeevasManXIII/pseuds/JeevasManXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Tatsuya's story goes. </p><p>His younger brother surpasses him and overshadows any talent that he struggled to have.</p><p>Unable to face his family after they pick Taiga as the heir to the throne, Tatsuya leaves their kingdom, journeying to the far outreaches of the northern seas. There, in the depths of another kingdom, he meets a giant merman named Atsushi.</p><p>Atsushi is lazy and doesn't seem to have any interest in anything other than lazing about on the surface or snacking on crustaceans, or so Tatsuya thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Before The Rise

Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom of merpeople. They were ruled by a king and queen, a happy couple that dutifully protected their prosperous kingdom. They had two sons. The eldest was a quiet and charming individual, his hair the color of the ocean's darkest depths and his eyes as cool as a winter sky. The younger was loud and hot-headed, his hair and eyes as red as the blood that flowed from wounds.

As the princes who were to inherit the throne, they were both trained from a young age in magic. All merpeople knew magic, but only some were able to master it, and further yet, they were only a small few able to master advanced spells. The most advanced spell known to merkind was the ability to transform one's fins and tail to legs and feet. 

In short, to become human. 

The royal princes were both taught by a renowned mermaid who went by the name of Alex. She trained them long and hard through their childhood, never giving either boy more attention than the other. 

When the princes were of age, the king and queen would have to decide which one was fit to be the next ruler. They would first consult with Alex on which of their sons was the strongest, or rather, which son could perform the most advanced magic. A good ruler needed to be highly skilled in order to keep his position and protect his kingdom.

As the days grew nearer to the youngest son's 16th birthday, the entirety of the kingdom was filled with anticipation. More so were the two sons, both appeared to be equally qualified to all who met them, but in the end, it was only the fate of one to become the sole heir. 

The fates of Prince Tatsuya and Prince Taiga were soon to be decided. 

And it were cruel perhaps, that even a firstborn could potentially be unable to inherit the throne, that his future solely depended on how skilled he was at magic.  
But so was the way of the merpeople.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the real first chapter up soon, and I also hope that any who read this stupidly short introduction are interested. I love merpeople AUs, and I love this fandom, so it's only natural that this idea would be swimming around in my head. 
> 
> Let me know if it's bad or if it's decent. Just send me a message on here or on tumblr(my url is the same as my username here), and thanks for reading!


End file.
